Walderp
Walderp is the 5th Titan, unlocked by defeating boss 116 (EVIL Badly Drawn Kitty). Before you are able to take on Walderp's Final Form, you must play his "hide-and-seek" game. He has five forms in total. Kill his first form in his zone, then he will hide in a random screen. You will have 3 minutes to find him as he becomes more visible in the screen he is hiding in. He can even spawn in the Info 'n Stuff menus (but will appear in all tabs of a menu, for example, all if he spawns in Stat Breakdowns, he will show up in Attack/Defense Energy, etc) After 3 minutes he will reset his visibility and change menus. After finding him his 180 minute countdown timer will start again before you can fight his second form. After killing his second form you must repeat this process for his third, fourth, and fifth(final) form. There will be a 180 minute countdown between each kill. (Rebirthing between kills is okay, his initial spawn on your new rebirth will be his lowest un-killed form, or final if all forms were previously killed). After killing Walderp's final form he will begin to drop his items and you also unlock MacGuffin Fragments. You do not need to do the whole process again, after killing his final form all future spawns will also be of his final form. Fighting * WALDERP stats: ** First Form *** Power: 500k *** Toughness: 300k *** Max HP: 150M *** HP Regen: 45k ** Second Form *** Power: 900k *** Toughness: 600k *** Max HP: 300M *** HP Regen: 90k ** Third Form *** Power: 1.5M *** Toughness: 1M *** Max HP: 600M *** HP Regen: 150k ** Fourth Form *** Power: 2.2M *** Toughness: 1.5M *** Max HP: 800M *** HP Regen: 230k ** Fifth(Final) Form *** Power: 3M *** Toughness: 2M *** Max HP: 1B *** HP Regen: 300k * Recommended Stats to Defeat Titan: ** Manual *** Power: 4M~6M *** Toughness: 3M~4M ** Idle *** Walderp can't really be idled due to his skill, unless you kill him in very few hits. * Titan Skills: ** Walderp (Simon) Says *** Do what he says (only when he says "Walderp Says"), or die! Boom! *** (Parrying and not attacking also triggers the explosion if not a "Walderp says") Loot * Wanderer's Cane lvl 10 - guaranteed, with 1% flat chance of The Candy Cane of Destiny lvl 0 instead * Wanderer's Cane lvl 10 - 0.5% base chance, with 1% flat chance of The Candy Cane of Destiny lvl 0 instead * Wanderer's (set): ** Wanderer's Hat lvl 4 (0.5% base chance) ** Wanderer's Chest lvl 4 (0.5% base chance) ** Wanderer's Pants lvl 4 (0.5% base chance) ** Wanderer's Boots lvl 4 (0.5% base chance) * S'rerednaW (set): ** TaH s'rerednaW lvl 4 (0.5% base chance) ** TsehC s'rerednaW lvl 4 (0.5% base chance) ** StnaP s'rerednaW lvl 4 (0.5% base chance) ** StooB s'rerednaW lvl 4 (0.5% base chance) * A busted copy of Wandoos XL lvl 20 (0.5% base chance) * Ascended Forest Pendant lvl 50 (0.5% base chance) * Fanny Pack lvl 10 (if Wanderer's (set) complete, 0.01% base chance) * Dorky Glasses lvl 10 (if S'rerednaW (set) complete, 0.01% base chance) Category:Titan